bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (JTS618)
Big Brother 1 is JTS618's first Big Brother Fanon. It follows 14 houseguests locked inside a house fighting for the $500,000 prize. Twists 'Head of Household-' Each week the houseguests will compete in Head of Household competitions and the winner must nominate two people for eviction each week. 'Power of Veto-' This competition allows someone to veto one of the HOH's nominations. The veto does not have to be used 'The Most Twisted Season Ever-' Each week a new twist will be unleashed into the game to keep all the houseguests on their toes. The following twists include: 'Week 1-' Old School Big Brother- Each houseguest will make their own two nominations and the two houseguests who receive the most votes will be nominated. The eviction will also be voted upon the American public. 'Week 2- ' Double Head of Household- Two people will win HOH and they will nominate two houseguests together. If they cannot reach a mutual decision on nominees, they will become automatic nominees. 'Week 3-' MVP- America will vote for the MVP (Most Valuable Player). This houseguest is responsible for nominating a third houseguest in complete secret. There will be a total of three nominees. The MVP will also secretly select the Have-Nots for the week. 'Week 4-' America Is HOH/Triple Eviction- America will be responsible for nominating two houseguests for eviction. After the first eviction, the houseguests will compete for HOH and the winner must nominate three people. The houseguests will vote to save one nominee rather than evict. Two houseguests will be evicted based on how many save votes they receive. 'Week 5-' Special Veto Power- The houseguests will compete in a competition for a special veto power in which the holder can save one houseguest that is nominated for eviction after the veto ceremony. This must be used before final five. 'Week 6-' Jury Competition- The first five jury members will compete in a competition to return to the game. The winner of the competition will have another shot in the game. 'Week 7-' Rewind Button- A rewind button will be in the house. If pushed, it will reset the entire week. The houseguests will play the week over with the same competitions. 'Week 7.5-' Double Eviction- To finish off the most twisted season ever, a double eviction will shock the houseguests. After this eviction we will have our final 5 and all of the twists are over. Houseguests More information on the houseguests: List of Big Brother 1 (JTS618) Houseguests Season Summary On Day 1, the 14 strangers entered the house in random groups. Once everybody was in the house, they sat around in the living room with champagne and got to know one another. Immediately, first impressions were forming. After getting somewhat comfprtable, Julie dropped the twist on the houseguests and she explained how this season would be the most twisted season ever. She explained this week's twist and the houseguests made their individual nominations in the diary room. After everyone made their nominations, it was revealed that Joelle and Chrissy received the most votes with 7 and 6 votes, respectively. For the Veto Ceremony, Joelle and Chrissy each would choose two people from the bag. Joelle drew Lia and Cyd. Chrissy drew Phil and Karla. In the competition, it was very close between Cyd and Joelle, however, Joelle pulled through and won the first veto of the summer. Since no Head of Household was present, Joelle was responsible for naming a replacement nominee. She chose to nominate Phil. Phil was very worried with his position on the block, so he talked to multiple people, such as Alec, Jaison, Joe, and Zach. He wanted to insure his safety for the week. Chrissy, however, stayed more under the radar and didn't seem to scramble as much as her opponent, Phil. Alec, Cyd, Lia, and Zach volunteered to be the first Have-Nots of the summer. Although no major alliance was made, the vote was not important because on eviction night, Julie revealed to the houseguests that America has been voting to evict the first houseguest. Have/Have-Nots Voting History Trivia Author's Notes